ideologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Politicalideology Wiki
Welcome to IdeologyWiki aka Politicalideology Wiki This wiki matches political ideologies. About Ideology Ideology is a belief in how a government should be run. A government is the form of how a country is ruled and it's rules for leadership. The first ideologies came about with the first governments. These we're monarchies. Monarchism is a form of government where a "dynasty" rules a country until it goes extinct or something else happens to it. The second ideology to come about was Democracy. Which was invented in 500 BC by the Greeks. Democracy started off in the city-state of Athens. Where "parliament members" would debate what is going on in the country and how they should fix it. One of the countries that still uses the first version of democracy (Athenian Republic) is South Africa. In democracy, people vote for a leader. (In a basic Republic, the government votes for a leader. This is proof USA is not a democracy.) The next ideology to come about was Communism. In the 1840's, a German man called Karl Marx who had moved from Germany to England then to France, saw that people only get very little for such hard work. (Although, no offence. I think he saw that a coin was the entire paycheck.) In Communism, the country is ruled by a proletariat dictatorship. There a many forms of Communism. The first being Marxism. Then Stalinism, Socialism (I mean left-wing ideology. Don't include it with Communism. You will offend Socialists and look foolish), Communism (itself), Leninism, Titoism, Greenism (Same story with Socialism. It does not like to be called Communism, because it not.), Feminism and Masculism also spelled Masculinism (Not really Communism. But it is a part of Greenism. It is the reason I am not a Greenist. Although Feminism and Masculism (Masculinism) is okay. Radical Feminism and Radical Masculism (Radical Masculinism) is not.), etc. Next came Anarchism (not to be mixed up with Activism), an ideology in which the people rule the country, literally. And there is no government. But there are still rules. In the next century, came Right-Wing. It is a mix of Centrism and Nationalist beliefs. Listen, now.... This is a topic where a lot of people make me quite annoyed. They say things like "Nationalism = Racism because Nationalism is Nazism". Incorrect. Nazism is Nationalism and Socialism. Nationalism alsoPatriotism itself is the idea of loving your country. And Nazism isn't actually about exterminating a certain people. It's actually about believing than not just your country. But your race, are both the chosen (insert collective noun here). Nationalism is just basically loving your country and your history. Then you have basic Fascism. It was invented in 1903 by some Italian dude. It was the belief that a dictatorship based on Capitalist economics and a Nationalist state combined together make a "Greater" state. When using basic Fascism. A country shall start it's name with "Greater" or "Great". And then after that, it's local name. For example, if the Serbs have a basic fascist party, it would be called "Greater Serbia". Next you have Rexism. Not really sure about it. But whoever knows about it can edit this and explain it. Then you have Zionism. Which is about oppressing Separatists. And finally, radical Islam. Which is when an Islamic nation goes full-on caliphate. Basically ISIS or a middle ages caliphate. The Politcal Compass has 4 sides. Left-Wing. Right-Wing. Centre-Wing. And that other wing.... (o_o)...... [It is where you get those weird ideologies like Anarchism....) (I have invented at least 3 ideologies. Such as Culturecism (Where every ethnicity in the country has a domain. A.k.a a dynasty that rules for it's counter-part) Then there is Assimalism (Where there shall be no minorities. Except the countries people. You shall get rid of the ethnicities by either genocide or sending them somewhere else.) Finally. There is Polytheist-Economism. A re-work of economics. It was an ideology I invented based on my beliefs at the time. But I left it as it was probably not going to work. It is based on policies. And I'm not sure about it.) The three paragraphs above are put in brackets. These ideologies we're made by EurasianMapper. Who actually found this Wiki and decided to edit it. Latest activity Category:Browse